Conventionally, there have been a radiation detection circuit and a radiological imaging apparatus for detecting simultaneously incident gamma rays at the same timing (see JP-A No. 243858/2002). In this case, a fast shaper and a slow shaper are supplied with electric signals detected by pixels. A current controller limits a timing signal formed by the fast shaper to a level smaller than or equal to a specified slew rate. Specifically, FIG. 3 in JP-A No. 243858/2002 discloses an example of the shaper that controls slew rates of timing signals dependent on the incident radiation to uniform timings.